High School Reunion
by 42971
Summary: Scully takes Mulder to her High School Reunion.


It was a clear Saturday night. The moon was full and there was a slight breeze. Scully looked up at the clock and found that it was almost seven o'clock pm. She put down her glasses ontop on the files on her coffee table, which she had been working on all evening. She was going to be picked up in about a half hour. Scully got up from the couch and made her way into her bedroom.

Tonight was Scully fifteenth high school reunion. She hadn't gone to the ten year reunion five years prier. She had been working on a case with Mulder and wasn't in town. There had been numberous events held by her former classmates, but for some reason Scully could never make it. She had not talked to nor seen almost any of her friends from high school. Back than she was much more outgoing and rebellious. Now Scully kept more to herself and did as told. She wasn't sure what they would think of her now.

As Scully was finishing getting ready there was a knock at her door. 'He's here.' she thought to herself. Suddenly butterflies filled her stomach. Scully took a deep breath and walked to the door. As she opened it he turned around.

"Wow Scully. You look beautiful." Mulder complimented her.

"Thank you. You look quite nice yourself."

"These are for you." Mulder handed her a bouque of roses.

"Thank you Mulder. That was very thoughtful of you."

Scully made her way to the kicthen to place the roses in a vase. Mulder closed the door and joined her.

"You still need to show me a picture of you from high school. I'm going to be the only person there that won't know what you looked like back then." Mulder explained to her.

"No Mulder. Besides, mom has all my old yearbooks."

"Alright. I guess I will just have to ask someone to show me."

Scully gave him a look before heading over to get her purse. "Okay. Let's go."

The car ride was quiet like usual. Mulder and Scully never talked unless they were talking about a case. Even then they didn't talk much. Usually whomever wasn't driving would fall asleep and be woken up by the time they got to their destination.

"We're here." Mulder announced.

The reunion was in a huge hotel. Supposedly it had a giant ballroom, which was where the reunion was being held. As they drove up to the velet Scully noticed some people that looked familiar. Mulder got out of the car for the velet and Scully began to unbuckle herself. Before she could reach to open the door Mulder had opened it for her.

"Thank you." Scully smiled.

"You're welcome." Mulder returned the smile.

As they walked into the hotel Scully stopped Mulder in his tracks.

"Call me Dana." She looked serious and concerned.

"I already do, Dana." Mulder smiled at her.

Scully was glad that he could read her mind. "Mulder?"

"Yes."

"No I mean you want me to call you Mulder?"

Mulder laughed. "Yes, please."

Scully led them to the name tag table.

"Name?" One of the women asked.

"Dana Scully."

As the woman looked for Scully's name tag the other woman couldn't take her eyes off Mulder. Both Mulder and Scully took note of it.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Scully slowly walked away from the table while puting on her name tag. She seemed to be having trouble.

"Need some help?" Mulder gently took the name tag and pinned it to her dress.

"I really wish they would have just used to sticker ones." Scully looked up at Mulder. They looked in each others eyes for a few moments before Scully interupted and stepped back. "Thanks. If you want a name tag they have some over there."

"Are you kidding me? I love name tags. I wish I could wear one everyday!"

Mulders sarcasum didn't work on Scully. "Oh sure you do. Just like you wish you could be working in a field office all day on everything but The X-Files."

She had gotten him, and gotten him good. "Shall we?" He asked putting out his arm.

"We shall."

Scully and Mulder walked into the ballroom arm 'n arm. As they made their way across the room Scully heard someone yell her name.

"Dana?" A woman said as she approched them.

"Katherine?"

Katherine and Scully had been best friends all through high school. They knew everything about each other. By their second year in college they had lost touch.

"How are you?" Katherine asked giving Scully a hug.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Now who's this?" She asked refuring to Mulder.

"This is my partner Fox Mulder. Mulder this is Katherine. We were best friends in high school."  
"Nice to meet you." Mulder said shaking Katherines hand.

"Like wise. Dana? What do you mean by partner? I thought you were a doctor?" Katherine was confused.

"I am, but I'm an FBI agent now. I've been working with Mulder for almost seven years."

"So you are a doctor and an FBI agent? Wow."

"Don't let her modesty fool you. She's just about everything. Shes too smart for her own good." Mulder said.

"I am not." Scully disagreed.

"See what I mean?"

"I do."

"Please excuse me while I got to get us some drinks. What would you like Scu-Dana?"

"Champaigne please."

"Comin' right up."

As Mulder left Katherine turned and looked at Scully. "Are you mad? Why arent you having his babies yet! Seven years Dana?"

"It's not like that Katherine."

"The hell its not. You two are so in love you can't even see it, and believe me in high school you always saw it."

Scully smiled a guilty smile. One which she never ever showed. "Maybe."

"See I knew it. Have you slept with him?" Katherine asked way too interested.

"Katherine!"

"Well?"

"Of course not."

"What's stopping you?"

Right as Scully was about to answer Mulder came back with their drinks. "Here you are."

"Thank you Mulder."

"You're welcome. Did you girls do some catching up while I was gone?"

"You could say that." Scully answered smiling and looking up at him.

The night went by very smoothly. Mulder didn't ask anything about how Scully was in high school and no one shared any embarrasing moments. Everyone was just happy to catch up. Mulder was a big hit with everyone though. He had just the right amount of charm. Of course Scully knew he would. Afterall, that's one of the reasons she invited him. The night was winding down. Most everyone had left. Mulder, Scully and Katherine were all sitting at a table talking and watching the last few people leave.

"What time is it?" Scully asked Mulder.

"Way passed your bedtime young lady."

Scully once again gave him that infamous look.

"It's after three."

"Wow. The night sure went by fast." Katherine said.

"Yes it did. I can't believe I missed the ten year. Was it this much fun?" Scully asked.

"It would have been if you had come."

Mulder and Scully said good bye to Katherine. They were going to get the car and head home, but Mulder had another idea.

"I didn't get to dance with you tonight." He informed her.

"I'm sorry Mulder. I didn't know you wanted to dance. You should have told me."

"Well I'm telling you now." Mulder held out his hand to her.

"Now?"

"Yes now. Come on. Please?"

Scully took Mulder's hand and he led her outside to the garden. The music was still playing. It was calm and peaceful. Scully layed her head on Mulders shoulder and he rested the side of his face in her hair.

"Katherine said something funny about us tonight." Scully interupted the silence.

"What'd she say?"

"She asked me why I wasn't having your babies already."

Mulder pulled back just enough to make eye contact with her. "She did?"

Scully smiled before she answered. "Yes."

"What did you tell her?" Mulder was becoming very interested.

Scully gave him a sly look. "Nothing."

"Oh sure."

With all sarcasum and joking aside Scully told him. "She thinks that we are in love to the point where neither of us can see it, but everyone else can."

Mulder was taken back by her honesty. He knew he loved her. He had for such a long time, but he couldn't tell if she was indirectly telling him that she was in love with him. "Maybe we are." Mulders voice was calm and loving towards her.

"You believe we are?"

"What did you say to Katherine?"

Scully swallowed hard. She didn't want to lie to him. "I told her maybe we are."

"Do you believe we are, Scully?"

As he waited for her answer they stopped dancing and looked at each other.

"Maybe I do." With that simple answer Scully turned away and began to walk away from him, but Mulder grabbed her arm.

"You can't leave like this." he told her. "My answer isn't a maybe. My answer is a yes. Yes Scully I'm in love with you! I have loved you for such a long time it hurts. Every second I get to spend with you outside of work I treasure, because one day I know that some other lucky man will have the only woman I have ever truely wanted for my own. You are that woman Scully. If I couldn't see you again I think I might as well die. You have become the reason I get up every morning. You have changed me for the better Scully. You have helped me and saved me from myself so many times. What would I ever do without you? You are my life, Scully."

Scully was silent. She couldn't believe what he had just said. She couldn't believe it was coming from him. She believed every word and wanted nothing more than to embrass him, but she couldn't. She pulled her arm away from him and ran. She didn't know where she was headed, but she needed to get out of there.

"Scully!" Mulder yelled following her into a forest like area next to the hotel. "Scully wait!"

Scully ran faster. Her feet began to ache in her high heels. Suddenly she tripped over a branch and fell. With tears streaming down her face she sat up and cupped her head in her hands.

Mulder had finally caught up to her. He knelt down and raised her head up. "Don't cry Scully. I'm sorry, but I truely do love you."

"It's not that Mulder."

"Than what is it? You can tell me."

"I'm afraid." Scully began to wipe her tears away.

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid to love you. I'm afraid something will happen."

"Shh. Don't worry Scully. I promise you everything will be fine." Mulder held her tight, never wanting to let go.

"Mulder I love you."

"Oh Scully, I love you too."

Mulder helped Scully up from the ground. They looked deep into each others eyes before Mulder leaned down and gently kissed her.

Minutes later they walked back to the hotel hand 'n hand.

"Do you want me to get the car Scully?"

"Why dont we stay here tonight?"


End file.
